My Old Friend A Ross Lynch story
by may7981
Summary: When Ross Lynch 12 years old he had to move from his home town but his Best Friend. When he meets her again will he just be friends with her?
1. Chapter 1: Flashbacks

**Frist of all this is first story so go easy on me. I won't post second chapter in till i get one or two reviews. Okay :D hope you will like it.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Flashbacks

Ross Pvo:

_Flashback_

_I sat there on eating my bowl of cearl with brothers and one sister, Wachting mom and dad pack last of our things. I wanted cry so bad but i held back my tears we were moving from my home town, that wasn't the main reason why i wanted cry i was moving way from my best friend Danielle Campbell. Danielle was the only one made happy when i was down or hurt i thought my partens hated me. Danielle was probley the most nicest,prettest,sweetest girl i ever met i know her sice i was five years old. _

_I look at older brother Riker he look like he was happy that we were i look at Rocky he seem really did't care if were moving. I look at my only sister Rydel who was crying she did't want to move because she was going miss all of her frends. Finelly look at my youger brother who did't really seem to know what was going on. _

_End of flashback_

I sigh and sat on my bed thinking how much i really did't want to go this girl i did't like at all. But had no choice because my mom was making me, we had to meet her family. The clock read 6:00 the date is at 7:00 i went to get dress. I look at my self in the mirror i wore a long sleeve red shirt that went to elbows then black jeans that cover my legs last but not least i wore yellow high tops. I look good for someone really did't want to go on this date.

Its now 7:30 "Ross its time to go!" my dad yelled. I ran down the stairs saw my family ready to go. My friend Ratliff there too i guess my mom was making him go too. When we got to Hey Its A Steak House, Cassidy and her mom and dad were already there.

Cassidy ran up to me "Hey Ross you look great." She said. Dang it had to say something nice to her, "um.. You don't look bad yourself" I said did fake simle.

"So Ross how does it feel like to date my Daugter?" Said Mr. Cold.

"Ummm..." 1. I wasn't really dating her she was really Hung up on her self. Thank goodness the waiter showed us to our table. Cassidy sat right next to me.

When we was all done ordering are food i look up to see very familiar girl .

Danielle Pvo:

Look at of my window saw the beautiful sunset at the beach of california. That made me had sad flash back.

_Flashback_

_I sat on my proch crying while the lynchs putting last of their boxs in the moving van the sun was setting they were leving that night because of less taffice. I was going to miss Ross. Ross was my only best friend i know him scince i was five. Why did the have to move California? The next thing i knew was ross runing towards me. "_

_Hey danielle!" Ross yelld. _

_"What?" _

_"Here i got you something" Ross said looking though his pockets. Then pulled out necklest gave it to me. "Wow thank you" I said putting the necklest on. That moment are eyes locked. Next thing i knew was ross arms were around me and his face was burnied in my hair. I knew he was crying because my shoulder was wet. _

_"Your really tuff guy" I said joking. _

_"Yeah i know" Ross said while i was giggle. _

_" Ross the sun seting time to go" Mr. lynch said. _

_End of flashback_

I just move california two days ago and already miss Colorado it wasn't my home state i was born in chicago but still it was home to me. It 6:30 my dad said he was going to take us to Hey Its A Steak House. It was funny name but heard they cook good food. Ran down stair to see my brothers and sister waiting, they really look nice.

My youger brother David was wearing plaid bule and white shirt and brown vest with grey jeans. Then Daniel my older brother was wear green tee shirt that said L.A. : Lower Alabama with bule jeans. Darla my older sister was wearing her hair brown hair down, she was wearing white shirt with and bule vest black sking jeans. Wow and i'm going to say it agian the really looked nice.

6:50 were at Hey Its A stak House my partens were talking to the waiter. Then i nocited this boy stareing at me.

"That boy is checking you out danielle" Darla said then i stared to blush. I was looking at him then i look at rest of his family that had blonde hair some of them had brown hair. I saw short women with her blonde hair in a ponytail. She reminded me of Stormie my old best friend mom. I got closer look and it was Stormie!

"Stormie!" I yelled not noctice every in the restaurant was staring at me.


	2. Chapter 2:Meeting again

**Here chapter 2**

**Queen1 thake for my frist rewivew! :D You don't happy i'm that someone read this. Thanks so much. And guest i'm really sorry i didn't put laurna and i wanted to something differt. I wanted two my actor and acterss.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting again

Ross Pvo:

"Stormie!" yelled the girl who looked familiar. How did she know my mom's name?The next i know girl was runing toward the our table towards my mom. When she got closer it was Danille Jessica campbell! My old best friend! But i don't think mom rembers her.

"Hi stormie! Its me Danielle Campbell! She said brethless.

Danielle Pvo:

I cond't belive it that was auctlly Stormie Lynch! Too bad i ran over there like an idot.

"Hi stormie! Its me Danielle Campbell! I said trying to cacth my breath. She looked at me with a confused look.

"Oh.. you probley don't rember me i uesed to be your neighbor back in colorado ." I expalied her face to confused to happy.

"Oh danielle sweet heart its so good to see you again" She said giveing me hug.

" Your so grow up and beautful" she looking at me. This one the reason why i like her so much she always had something nice to say.

"Danille Jessica campbell!" Yelled my mom runing towards me. "What are you doing run over here and -" she stop yelling rezile who was.

"Stromie oh it been a long time" my mom gush. That when my dad,brothers, sister came over like it was family reunion.

"Danielle?" I hear someone whisperer my name.

"Ross?"

* * *

**Sorry i made it short and bad spelling. Please review. thx ;p**


	3. Chapter 3: Cherry head girl

**Hey guys i'm back! Ready for a new chapter? Will here it is! :D**

* * *

Chapter 3: Cherry head girl

Ross Pov:

"Ross?" She said turning aroud.

" 'Sup" I said trying my best to look cool. But when she turn around she look sooo bueatful. She wore light pink ankle high boot, on her hips she soft pink tutu with a spakley gold belt and light brown shirt with gray jacket.

"Hey" she said with a simle. That was simply thing she said why do i feel light headed?

" Hey danielle wow... you... look..um...uh...beautful" I mange to say in low voice.

She samiled "And you look hot" I knew she was joking but some how mange to think she was acuttly calling me hot.

"Thakes i know" i said wich cause her to giggle.

"Do you guys want to eat with us?"asked my Dad.

"Oh no we don't want to borther you guys." said

"No your not brother us"said Cassidy mom." yeah we just ored are food you can other chairs" I said hope fully.

"Alright alright we will get with you guys" Said

Daneille pov

Yes! I got to sit next to ross i tierd my best not to blush. I looked behind him saw girl my age with bolnd hair almost like a cherry i hate people when their is like a cherry color, soory i don't like cherrys.**(1) **Ross just kept stare at me that caused me to blush. i take close look at her give me the death stare. Wait min ross familey is here that girl parents are here and she's give me the death stare. **Oh. No.**


	4. Chapter 4: cassidy and Anger

**Hey i'm back, So are you guys ready to see what happens next? Please R&R THX :D**

* * *

Chapter 4: cassidy and Anger

Ross P.O.V

I just sat there and stared at her she so beatiful. So what the best way to start conversation i ask my self.

"You do know that you said that at loud. Right?" She says with smile on her face. Way to go ross she probley thinks your idot. She just sat there giggle at me,I condent help but to smile at her. Daneille saw cassdiy and look aurud. Oh please don't let her think it's a date. Come on ross say something.

"Its been long time" I say.

"Yeah it has" When she said that i stare at pretty eyes it seem to spakle. It was prefect moment in till cassidey cleared her throat .

Danielle P.O.V

Omg omg omg i runied a date! Ross's date at that.

What was wrong with me?

What was wrong with my borthers and sister?

What was wrong with my parents?

Ahhhhh i hate myself i really really do!

"Its been long time" Ross say's me.

"Yeah it has" i say at that our eyes locked. I loved his big brown eyes it was really nice moment in till we were interpted throat clearing by that girl.

"Oh..um.. Danielle this a friend of mine cassdiey" He said."Casdiey meet danielle, Danielle meet cassidey" Ross said introducing us.

"Hello" Cassdiy said i tell right way that girl hated me.

"Hi" i said trying my best to be polite.

"What can i get for you to drink?" The waiter ask me.

"She will take coke." Cassiedy said. All i could do was just look at her, i look at waiter he was coufesd and walk way. How dare she? Like counn't order for myself?!

"You know what danielle?" she said looking at me. "what?" i said rudely.

"we sould get really get each other" then she takes look at david young brother sitting next to me." Hey you little boy" she said wow rude much?

David noctie her "yes?" he said our parents always told to be order even thought how rude they are is.

"Do you want to switch seats with me?"

"Not really"

At that she shot him really mean look. David must have got saced because he got up imdettly and cassidy sat next to me.

Who does cassdiy think she is?

Ross P.O.V

I really getting mad cassidy been giving danielle the death glare oreder danielle dirnk makes david siwichs with her. I swear i would have slap her if she wans't a girl. Finllay waiter came back with our dirnks i ored refill on mine.

"So what school our you going to?" I asked danielle.

"Well i going to Calfora dream high school"

"No way i go there too" i said too loudly then noctice that Daniel and Riker looking at. But i didn't care.

"Thats soo cool but really nervs"

"Don't be every really nice there"

"Really?"

"Really give your phone number and call you to night"

"okay"

We quetly grab our phones and switch. I was done but danielle wans't so i just put her phone on her lap. Then look at the table saw hot pink nails going towards her drink. THIS Can't end well.


	5. Chapter 5: Phone Calls

I'm** bacckkk woohoo! Miss me?;p anyways new chappy. So where did i leave off at?**

* * *

Danielle P.O.V

I lied their bed going over what happen. Cassidy spilled my glass over me said "oppes" . I ran out of enmarssment and that's pretty much it.

I was now in my pj's ugh hate myself. What did cassidy do that? Maybe i did something to get her mad. Then i heard my ringtone go off.

_Danielle - Italic_

**Ross- Bold**

_"hello?_

_"_**Hey it's ross"** OMG ross calling not that i like or anything.

_"Oh hey whats up?"_

**_"I wanted to make sure that your okay." _**Awww he's so sweet.

_"Oh me? Yeah fine I'm pretty sure didn't mean it" _What am I saying i know she meant it.

**"Okay anyways tomorrow is your frist day of school if you want I walk you."**

_"Really"_ I can feel my speed up faster.

**"If you want to"**

_"Okay sure"_

**"Great I will see tomorrow I have to go"**

_"Me too bye"_

**"bye"**

I hung up the phone and smiled. I can't wait for tomorrow.


End file.
